The curse of the multiverse
by thelastcenturion2015
Summary: What happens when the multiverse picks up a boy and toys with him for centuries than leaves him on Remnant with no memories? Will he rise from the ashes or fall like no ones ever fallen before?


**This is my go at trying to bring the multiverse into a RWBY fanfic and if you don't like it than don't read. However if you are going to read this than hold onto your butts as you are in for a hell of a ride. I'm not entirely sure of all the universes yet so be prepared.**

* * *

I could feel the wind rushing all around me. Upon opening my eyes I found that I was falling. Falling from an extreme height and I have no idea how I got here. As a matter of fact I have no idea where I am or who I am. Anyway, first things first gotta figure out how to land without killing myself. Looking around I found a huge tower castle thingy that, wait, no there's a pile of snow being pulled around it seems weird but I'll take it. Figuring it would be better to slow down I spread my arms and legs out for more air resistance. Ten seconds until landing, seven, six, fiv- oh shit that's not snow that a person!

"Look up snowy!" One sec-I blacked out.

* * *

Third person

Glynda Goodwitch barged into Ozpins office." Ozpin, we have a situation". Ozpin however merely raised an eyebrow. "Sir it's a boy, a boy fell from the sky". At that Ozpin decided to go see what was happening. He got up from his chair and let Glynda lead the way.

When they got to the infirmary a doctor walked up to them and started explain the situation. "Sir eye witnesses say that he fell from an extreme height, he was falling so fast he shouldn't even be alive but he didn't even break a single bone. I did find the most probable reason for that though because when I took some x-rays it seems someone coated his bones in a metal but I can't identify which type without getting a sample and you can guess why I can't do that, also his body seems to be in pain for reasons I can't understand and pain killers aren't working".

"Wait, if you can't understand why then how you do know?" Glynda asked.

"Because he's writhing in pain as one would when they are in pain, his body is also 60 percent scar tissue so he has probably seen more conflict than any student in this academy. However it seems that someone experimented on him because he has two hearts I'm only guessing about the experimentation bit though as it could be that he is a new race. The worst part of all this is that he went through all of this without his aura unlocked".

At that last bit of information Ozpin dropped his cup. "Anyone there? Hello?"

"It would seem that the boy is awake Doctor, may I see him?" "Sure step right in be careful though as I'm not sure if he will be completely sane judging from all those scars".

* * *

Oc's pov

I could hear them talking about me and checked for myself to see if all those facts about were true and then it was the last one that confused me, what's an aura?

Just as I asked myself that question a man and a woman walked in the room. "What's your name young man?" The man asked. Name, name name name what is my name. "I don't know sir, sorry".

"There is nothing to be sorry for young man but allow me to introduce me and my friend, I am Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy and this is Glynda Goodwitch a professor here, do you know what you are or where you are?" Two hearts, why can't I remember what I am or where I am. What happened that caused me to lose my memories I guess I'll just have to see if they can help. "I seem to have lost my memories, maybe they fell out when I was falling" It was plain to see that one of them was a lot stricter than the other.

"Do you know what this place is young man? It is a school to train warriors so they can defend the world and seeing as you have nowhere to go or can't remember where to go I would like you to attend however it would have to wait a year so you can be taught the basics of, well of everything".

Wait what, he wants me to attend his school even though neither of us know anything about me. However he is right I don't know where to go and it does seem like a fun thing to do so why not. "Sure, I have nothing else to do but I have one question. What's an aura?"

The woman, Glynda just looked shocked at the question but then answered.

" Aura is the manifestation of our soul and hunters and huntresses use this to help battle the monster that threaten our very existence and each person. I will explain more in depth in my class, seeing as yours is currently locked I will unlock yours for you".

"Thank you miss".

"For it is impassing that we acheive immortality through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all,infinite in distance and unbound by death I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee". Suddenly I felt a power surge like I'd never felt before, which isn't very long considering I lost my memories but it was becoming apparent that whatever Glynda did it was making her feel faint so I quickly got off the bed I was on and led her to the bed where she quickly sat down.

"That, is one intense aura you have there "she panted," now that you have your aura unlocked all you need to fit in are weapons and a name, do you have any suggestions?"

Name, wow these two have already done a lot for me they've given me a home, unlocked my aura and are gonna give me weapons. What should my name be? Actually I don't even know what I look like and I want to make sure my name actually suits me, "is there a mirror somewhere?" Glynda just pointed to the wall next to me and I saw that there was a full body mirror perfect. I walked in front of the mirror and was surprised to say the least, I had a lot of scars, I may not have my memories but I'm sure that's not normal. Other than the scars though I was blonde and had green eyes, like Glynda. Wait a minute, maybe, depends but I think I just found my last name, just have to confirm some details first. "Glynda where will I live until I can attend?"

"Oh, Ozpin he raises an important issue we have nowhere to put him until than".

"Glynda", Ozpin started, "you always did say you were living alone in a big house" Glynda almost did a spit take but then I could see her actually start thinking about it finally after what seemed like an eternity she said.

"Alright, if he lives with me than I can keep an eye on him and train him for beacon".

"Then can my last name be Goodwitch too?" This time she did spit take.

"I can be posing as your son and I'll try keep out of your way".

"You're smarter then you look young Goodwitch, what about a first name though?" Ozpin asked. "I don't know what do I look like?"

"Your name then, it will be Gabriel, Gabriel Goodwitch.

* * *

 **Yay I did it, I introduced Gabriel. Hope you enjoyed and stay for the next chapter.**


End file.
